Una Cierta Voluntad Perdida KHR
by deader16
Summary: tsunayoshi sawada ha perdido la voluntad y ahora que nesesita pelear debe de encontrar una nueva. un viaje lo llevara a ciudad academia lugar donde cierto joven le ayudara a recuperarla con la ayuda de cierta esper de nivel 1 whou! (tsuna X uhiharu) y (touma X ?) ni prmer fic denle una oportunidad KHR X TAMNI
1. Chapter 1

**Una Cierta Voluntad Perdida **

**Hola este será mi primer fic y la verdad es que no soy bueno en español y por lo tanto no sé cómo escribir XD**

**La verdad esta historia se me ocurrió un día leyendo un fic de TAMNI (to aru majutsu no index) y KHR (katekio hitman reborn) que no estaba acabado, ¡pero en fin!**

**solo quiero decirles que la historia se basa en los conocimientos que tengo de ambas series que creo será muy poco a comparación de varios fics que he leído, pero eso no me quita el entusiasmo para publicar mi historia, a decir verdad no he leído las novelas de TAMNI me da flojera leerlas en la compu mejor me esperare las imprimiré y las leeré y de KHR solo he visto el anime, así que no esperen mucho de mi si en el transcurso de mi historia le surgen dudas no lo piensen mucho y pídanme una aclaración y como repito no soy muy bueno espero que le entiendan **

**Otra cosa que me gustaría aclara es que subiré mis episodios cada semana a lo mucho cada 15 días ya que trabajo y no puedo escribirlas a Word, pido que me comprendan y que me den críticas constructivas y no insultos**

**Esta historia la terminare a como dé lugar ya que la verdad me frustra estar leyendo un buen fic y saber que no lo terminaran me pone como loco, mis fics los subiré en el bloque de KHR Y TAMNI ¡si puedo! XD sin más que decir los dejo con el prologo **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Los personajes de TAMNI Y KHR no me pertenecen, si me pertenecieran hubiera hecho que misaka no fuera tan tsundere con touma y que tsuna hubiera conocido a otra mujer que no fuera kyoko, ¡no se lo merece!  
>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ciudad academia un lugar donde la ciencia esta avanzada 30 años en el futuro, espacio donde el 80% de la población son estudiantes, jovenes que intentan desarrollar al máximo sus habilidades en el campo de lo científico.

Pero algo mas que tiene ciudad academia es el desarrollo de habilidades esper. Habilidades que solo ciertos prodigios tienen y aun así entre los prodigios hay niveles.

En este lugar donde el poder se rankea d donde 5 es la elite de los estudiantes y 0 vendría siendo la población común, Nos encontramos con cierto joven de estatura promedio ojos azules y cabello negro puntiagudo joven cuyo nivel es 0. sin embargo este chico detuvo una guerra, peleo con una diosa a la cual después decidió proteger así poniendo a la humanidad en contra suya, han sido tantas sus hazañas por el mundo que solo se ha dicho lo más importante, ya que relatar todas sus aventuras seria una larga muy larga historia . Este joven de carácter fuerte y justiciero que jamás le daría la espalda a nadie, lleva la desgracia por dentro ya que en su mano derecha reside un poder aun desconocido para el "el imagine breaker" este poder es capaz de negar toda cosa sobrenatural hasta los milagros de el mismísimo dios, esta habilidad es muy útil contra oponentes que usarían magia o alguna habilidad esper, pero contra alguien normal solo bastaría una pedrada en su cabezota para poder vencerlo

Bueno ahora afueras de ciudad academia en la ciudad de naminori un chico de pelo naranja estatura media ojos alegres pero temerosos a la vez, que su única habilidad es que le digan "perdedor o bueno para nada" al igual que cierto joven. Ha tenido un sinfín de aventuras eso se debe a que conoció a su tutor y el mejor asesino de la mafia reborn, este chico al igual que el anterior lleva una gran poder dentro.

Sucesor de la más famosa mafia italiana en su decima generación, poseedor de el anillo del cielo cuyos amigos son sus guardianes no esperaban lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Tsunayoshi sawada y Kamijou touma vivirían la batalla de sus vidas. ya que ambos encontrarían a ese ser especial a cual debían de proteger con sus vidas y conocerían a un buen compañero y amigo, en la última lección de tsuna para ascender al trono de vongola y una batalla que jamás touma olvidaría los dos lucharían por el bien de sus seres queridos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bueno eso solo fue el prologo dentro de una semana o 15 dias a lo mucho subiré el primer capítulo espero que la historia sea de su agrado y que le entiendan (solo eso espero por el amor de onii-sama) **

**Bueno los veo en el next y con una moraleja**

**siempre que quieran algo conseguirlo es lo que tienes que hacer, ya que no sabes cuando llegara el ultimo día de tu vida**  
><strong>si lo conseguiste ¡bien! felicidades ahora tendrás menos cosas de las cuales arrepentirte el día de tu partir<strong>

**ahora si chao hasta el NEXT.**


	2. un viaje inesperado

**Bueno ya les traigo el segundo capítulo de mi historia, lamento el retraso pero me surgieron cosas de importancia extrema y la verdad no me sentía de ánimos **

**Últimamente las cosas no nos han salido bien ya que mi mama desgraciadamente hace cinco meses ya abandono este mundo y hemos tenido que movilizarnos como sea esa es la primera razón de no actualizar**

**La segunda es que el día que iba a arreglar las faltas de ortografía mi sobrino fallece y pues ese día fue de estar ahí apoyando con lo que fuera **

**Y la tercera es que como dije mi mama falleció y quedamos huérfanos así que no me queda mucho tiempo y energía para escribir, pero descuiden acabare la historia ya que tengo otros cuatro proyectos. sin más que decir he aquí el siguiente capitulo**

Capitulo 1: un viaje inesperado

- ¡me gustas! ¿saldrías conmigo?

- Lo siento tsu-kun, la verdad es que no te veo como algo más que un amigo, admito que eres lindo pero no estoy segura de lo que siento y no quisiera lastimarte, en verdad lo siento.

Este es tsunayoshi sawada que en su último año en la escuela secundaria namimori había decidido confesarle sus sentimientos a sagasawa kyoko, pero sus sentimientos no fueron correspondidos en cuanto la joven escucho lo que tsuna sentía solo pudo salir corriendo. El solo pudo bajar la cabeza y seguir con su día de manera triste y un poco pensativo, con el término de las clases tsuna solo quería llegar a su casa para despejar su mente de aquella cruel decepción

- ya llegue estoy de vuelta.- aviso tsuna

- bienvenido.- desde la cocina se escucho una voz .– ¿tienes hambre?

- ¡No! gracias mama.

La madre de tsuna era un poco despistada y eso no era nada nuevo, pero no era una tonta y sabia que su hijo tenía algo, pues para meterse a su habitación de inmediato tendría que estar muy deprimido y eso no era nada común en el. Nana seguía pensando en que podía haberle pasado cuando una pequeña voz la interrumpió.

- ¡Mama! Usted noto algo diferente en tsuna ¿verdad?

Aquella voz que se escuchaba desde la masa le pertenecía a un niño que cuya edad estaba entre lo años de edad aproximadamente, vestía un smoking con sombrero el cual llevaba un camaleón sin mencionar que tenia las patillas erizadas y muy largas.

- Si me parece que tsuna –nii tiene algo .- exclamo un niño delgado de aproximadamente 10 años de edad con ojos de color café claro.

- Oye reborn ¿podrías ir a ver que tiene tsuna?- pregunto Nana

- Claro mama.-respondio reborn.

Reborn subió las escaleras hasta llegar al cuarto de tsuna y rápidamente tocando la puerta exclamo.

- Abre "bueno para nada" tsuna

- No quiero largo reborn.-se escucho desde el otro lado de la puerta.

- A mí no me hables así, deja de llorar acaso crees que alguien te seguirá si te ven así.

- Pues no me interesa la verdad ya estoy harto de ti de la escuela y del mudo prefiero morir.- exclamo tsuna, pero de repente sintió un golpe en la cabeza que estampo su rostro contra el piso.

- ¡Tsuna!; como tienes el valor de hablarme así, morirás .- en ese momento reborn apunto su arma contra la cabeza de tsuna, pero la respuesta de tsuna fue lo bastante sorprendente como para dejar a reborn pensando

- Dispara no tengo miedo si vas a matarme hazlo de una maldita vez.- una seriedad y tristeza se marcaba en los ojos de aquel chico que a pesar de ser molestado siempre mostraba una sonrisa pero esta vez algo era diferente, reborn no pudo evitar preocuparse, pero el ya se daba una idea de lo que pasaba, pero eso no le quito las ganas de preguntar.

- ¿Qué te pasa tsuna por que hablas así?.- pregunto pero al no haber respuesta dijo lo siguiente.- Eres el futuro jefe de vongola y no deberías comportarte de esta manera

- ¿Entonces como quieres que me comporte?.- pregunto aquel chico de una forma muy pasiva pero deprimente

- Después de todo lo que pasamos debe...- pero reborn no termino su frase cuando tsuna lo interrumpió

- ¡exacto! Después de todo lo que hemos pasado y aun así sigo siendo un bueno para nada, así que reborn déjame en paz por favor .- reborn que aun tenia a tsuna contra el piso solo se bajo de su espalda y enseguida comento

- ¡Sabes tsuna! Atacaron la sede principal de vongola y los varia hicieron todo lo posible por defenderla; solo te diré una cosa quítate esa cara y prepárate por que como futuro sucesor de vongola tienes que proteger a tu familia, ya hemos rastreado a los agresores eh iremos hacia aquel lugar.

- Pero reborn no me siento bien.

- No hay excusa tsuna tendrás que hacerlo no creas que solo atacaran allá también te buscaran a ti y podrían hacerle daño a tu familia y amigos .- sin más que decir tsuna solo asintió diciendo.

- Lo intentare

* * *

><p>en un edificio de cierta ciudad futurista se podían ver a dos personas hablando<p>

- Sabes todo ha salido como Marte lo ha planeado, acabaremos con vongola.- menciono el primero de ellos: un joven de pelo amarillo ojos verdes de aproximadamente 16 años con un anillo en mano y tres monedas que lanzaba al aire

- Creo que el jefe se pondrá muy contento.- el segundo contesto, este era un sujeto un poco mayor de aproximadamente 20 años que se notaba más sereno a comparación de el otro,el sostenía una espada mientras la pulía

- Tienes razón deberíamos entrega el reporte al jefe.- se levantaba el joven de las monedas mientras se despedía del otro

* * *

><p>en algún lugar de ciudad academia.<p>

- ¡Que desgraciaaaaaaaaa!  
>Cierto joven que estaba casado con la mala suerte estaba corriendo por su vida ya que el tercer esper más poderoso del mundo mejor conocido como el railgun o el as de tokiwadai lo perseguía. El nombre de aquel esper era misaka mikoto, esta joven de aparentes 14 años cabello castaño y muy bonito cuerpo para una niña de su edad quería asesinarlo literalmente.<br>Kamijou touma es un chico que empezaba su día algo solitario, ya que el recién regresaba de Dinamarca. Su compañera de cuarto índex no regresaría hasta que touma fuera por ella ya que tenía que rendir cuentas a neccessarius, pues el joven había desafiado al mundo entero para salvar a una chica que por cierto tampoco estaba con él.  
>touma se sentía aliviado por que el mundo de cierta manera ya lo había perdonado y aunque tenía todavía muchos enemigos el sabia que eso era un avance, lo único malo que tenia era que su mala suerte seguía. suerte jamás lo perdonaría, de echo empezaría su día con hambre y al notar que olvido poner en funcionamiento su nevera la comida que el guardaba se echaria a perder, este hecho hizo que perdiera la cabeza y se deprimiera por ser tan tonto sin más opción decidió ir a comer algo barato en un pequeño café, pero el tropezó con un niño que iba corriendo haciendo que touma fuera a estrellarse contra uno de los cristales de cierto café, touma de inmediato se disculpo y sin decir más tuvo que pagar su error, no sin antes ver si aquel niño se encontraba bien, con un touma siendo la reencarnación de la pobreza misma había decidió que con el último suspiro de su billetera compraría un jugo para llenar su vacio estomacal, pero cuando inserto su ultimo billete en cierta máquina expendedora esta le jugaba una broma muy pesada tragándose lo último de su bolsillo. Misaka mikoto llegaba al lugar y al ver la cómica situación de touma decidió ayudarlo y de paso preguntarle algunas cosas, pero las cosas no salieron como ella pensaba ya que touma al ser un muy buen muchacho no dejaría que mikoto asaltara la máquina expendedora, pero el no contaba que su desgracia era tan grande que cuando se disponía a detenerla una lata salió volando de la maquia directo hacia su espinilla haciendo que touma de dolor cayera encima de mikoto; uno pensaría que solo fue una simple caída pero la cruel realidad es que touma había caído encima de ella en una situación comprometedora, su rostro estaba en frente del busto de ella y para completar su desgracia cuando se intento parar noto algo blandito en su mano, al darse cuenta de lo que agarraba su primer instinto fue el de supervivencia y echo a correr<p>

- Maldito pervertido idiota idiota idiota te matare de una vez por todas .- gritaba mikoto

- Lo siento biri biri no fue mi culpa

- Mi nombre es misaka mikoto

- Ah! Que desgraciaaaaaaaa!

* * *

><p>- ¿entonces iremos de viaje pequeñín?<p>

- Claro saldremos mañana después de clases y volveremos en diez días aproximadamente.- respondió reborn

- Claro entonces nos vemos mañana

Reborn acababa de hablar con yamamoto takeshi un joven de cabello de cabello negro amante del baseball y que era uno de los guardianes de tsuna, el de la lluvia para ser más precisos.

- "_Bueno hora de avisarle a los demás".-_Pensó reborn mientras se dirigía a la casa de los guardianes faltantes que eran: gokudera hayato el guardián de la tormenta, chrome dokuro el guardián de la niebla, sasagawa ryohei el guardian de el sol y el guardian de la nube hibari kyoya.

- Si quieres que vaya contigo deberás vencerme si no lo logras te morderé hasta la muerte.- exclamo el guardián de la nube

- Si quieres pelear contra mi deberás derrotar a nuestros próximos enemigos, eso me demostrara que eres capaz de hacerme frente.- reborn contesto

- Bueno por esta vez lo dejaremos pendiente .- decía el guardián de la nube mientras se alejaba por el pasillo de la escuela secundaria de namimori

- Todo está listo.- expresaba reborn mientras en la cara se mostraba una sonrisa que daría miedo hasta al más rudo de los maleantes.

Por lambo el guardian del trueno no se preocupaba el vivía con el y tsuna.

* * *

><p>Después de un rato de correr kamijo touma había podido dejar atrás a misaka mikoto y eso se debía a que su mala suerte no lo dejaba, touma ya no sabía a dónde ir ya lo había acorralado en un callejón, pero en ese momento touma sintió peligro, su habilidad de precognición lo alerto y sin más que decir se abalanzo contra la railgun<p>

- Misaka cuidado.- el exclamo

- Idiota que haces.- mikoto solo pudo ver como un rayo morado había pasado por donde ella estaba hace un momento y como ese rayo le rosaba el hombro a touma

- Quien eres?- pregunto touma a un hombre que se encontraba parado en el techo de uno de los locales que formaban aquel callejón

- Meschino requiere de tus servicios kamijo touma eres esencial para nuestro plan .- exclamo aquel joven misterioso de aparentes 18 o 20 años de edad, su estatura era promedio tenia cabello semi-largo verde obscuro y puntiagudo al parecer le faltaba el ojo izquierdo ya que tenía un parche en aquel lugar, estaba vestido con un smoking y cargaba con un rifle y bazooka en la espalda,

- Que plan?- pregunto touma a aquel joven.

- ¡Cosa que no te incumbe! bueno al menos por ahora, bueno serias tan amable de venir conmigo y sostener a la railgun para silenciarla, la verdad no debería haber testigos que pudieran delatarnos a futuro

- Maldito como te atreves a insinuarme eso, jamás le haría daño a misaka es una persona muy importante para mi.

Mikoto que se encontraba escudada detrás de touma solo pudo sentir como su corazón se aceleraba y sus mejillas tomaban un tono carmín a causa de aquel comentario.

- ¡Bueno! si no quieres venir por la buenas será por las malas, pero descuida te daremos una semana para que decidas; en caso de que digas que no mataremos a aquellos que son importantes para ti y arrancaremos ese famoso brazo derecho tuyo entiendes.

- Hey cuál es tu nombre? ,- pregunto algo agitado touma

- No es necesario que lo sepas pero las nubes lo ven todo desde arriba recuerda eso, si haces algo que no nos parezca tomaremos represalias de inmediato, por cierto si se necesita que la railgun este cerca de ti para poder sentirte seguro ella también está invitada, nos vemos en una semana.

- Maldito espera, como es que misaka también está invitada? .- touma preguntaba intentando seguirlo, pero aquel misterioso joven había desaparecido. Touma de inmediato miro a mikoto

- estas bien misaka-san?

- Si idiota no hacía falta que me empujaras, yo sola hubiera podido.- exclamo mikoto con un leve rubor y tartamudeo en sus palabras

- Claro misaka-san como digas

- Ya estas de nuevo en problemas verdad idiota

- No pero algo me dice q pronto los tendré nuevamente ¡ah! ¡que desgracia!

- Pues ahora ya no estás solo.- mikoto de repente paro al ver lo que estaba diciendo, pero eso no la detuvo a decir lo que sentía pues ella misma se había propuesto avanzar su relación con el después de todo ella había aceptado que le gustaba y no quería tenerlo lejos de nuevo.- si tienes problemas sabes que puedes contar conmigo.- exclamo mientras volteaba el rostro con un tono mas carmin

- Gracias biri biri.- touma contesto de una manera mas aliviada pero no se esperaba lo que venia

- Mi nombre es miska mikoto .- grito mientras intentaba electrocutar a touma el solo pudo decir

- Que desgraciaaaaaaaaaaa!

* * *

><p>Al siguiente día cerca de namimori un jet estaba estacionado<p>

- Ya están todos? .- pregunto un chico de cabello albino semi-largo y guardián de la tormenta

- Falta hibari.- exclamo un chico de cabello negro corto amante de baseball guardián de la lluvia

- El fue el primero.- contesto reborn

A lo lejos se podía observar a tsuna con una mirada distante que pocos conocían

- Sucede algo decimo.- pregunto el guardián de la tormenta

- Nada me pasa gokudera.- el respondió, aunque en su interior los ánimos que mostraba superficialmente lo estuvieran destrozando

- Nos vamos.- exclamo reborn

**bueno eso ha sido el primero espero que les guste y que comenten y den sus opiniones**

**bueno como sabrán mi anterior capitulo puse que actualizaría cada 15 dias pero creo que eso será un poco imposible en estos meses pero no se desesperen a los que leen mi fic porque el siguiente si se puede lo subo en 15 o 20 a mas tardar ya que tengo otros proyectos**

**me gustaría que me dijeran sus animes favoritos en los comentarios ya que me gustaría hacer varios fics en el futuro y no me gustaría solo hacer de un anime**  
><strong>algunos de mis proyectos son<strong>

**Kagepro / AU**  
><strong>Titulo: lo que vale la vida<strong>  
><strong>Personajes: shintaroayano**  
><strong>Genero: romance, cosas de la vida<strong>  
><strong>Sinopsis: ayano es una chica enferma y los doctores le han dado un aproximado de el último día de su vida, pero ella no está triste pues ella se ha hecho a la idea de morir joven, pero que pasara cuando en su escuela se transfiera un joven solitario y que de alguna manera odia la vida ¿le enseñara a vivir con mas optimismo?<strong>

**TAMNI / AU**  
><strong>Titulo: clichekoi<strong>  
><strong>Personajes: touma, mikoto, index, misaki, kuroko<strong>  
><strong>Genero: romance, comedia, drama<strong>  
><strong>Sinopsis: kamijo touma es un joven que le gusta vivir tranquilo de cierta manera,<strong>

**pero la desgracia es su fiel compañera y a causa de esa desgracia termina siendo un novio falso .- que desgraciaaaaaaaa**

**Bueno esos 2 son los que ya tengo mas avanzados así que esperenlos muy pronto y me despido con otro pensamiento**

**al despertar estas pero de repente no estas no supiste como sucedió, pero si hubieras sabido que este era el ultimo día de tu vida ¿hubieras hecho cosas diferentes?**

**BUENO CHAOOOOOO!**


End file.
